


Straight A Student

by Fallinstar



Series: I'm Gonna Be Bad For You Tonight [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash is just mentioned, Bottom Michael, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Feminine Michael, Fluff too of courseeeee, Hmm what else what else, Humiliation kink, I guess daddy kink, If you read all the tags i adore u, Implied cheating i guess, Jealousy, Kind of plot but mostly smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Theyre so lovely, Top Luke, ah jealousy, but not really, hmmm, lots of swearing lol, not a lot, okay hints for malum, poor Mikey, smut lol, ugh i really hate the tags part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinstar/pseuds/Fallinstar
Summary: "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Ignoring me? Lying to me? Not listening to me and hitting on my friends? What has gotten into you? And you better have a good excuse because I am really fucking mad at you!"Michael swallows, he really doesn't have a good excuse other then him acting like a child who doesn't get his way. Also, with the way Luke is looking at him he can't think of anything else but repeating to himself to not get hard. Do not get hard.Or, Michael hates getting failed, Luke hates getting jealous and Michael loves teasing.(Or something like that)





	

**Author's Note:**

> English in not my first language so sorry for any errors+I've typed it out on my phone so bear with me  
>  
> 
> Also, i dont really know how i feel about this. I hope it came out like kind of half good or something. its all over the place.
> 
> yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo

_**F.** _

He got a big fucking  _ **F**_ again. his  _fifth._ he couldn't believe this! Luke gave him yet another F. that fucking F that is going to send him to  _summer classes. **summer classes!**_   he  _sucks_  Luke's dick at least three fucking times a week, the least he could do is give him a C or C- too, you would think so, right? but  _nooo_ he would give Michael an F after F and screw him over with summer classes.

Michael is having none of this shit. He's going to make Luke regret ever giving him an F.

and he knows exactly the way.

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

He decided to start with preventing Luke any sexual pleasure he  _thinks_ he might deserve. he ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang and had avoided Luke all day. later, when Luke had texted him;

_Hey baby, havnt seen u all day, missed u:( wanna come over? xx ;)_

And Michael knew what he really means by  _"coming over;)"_  he repiled with;

_sry Lu, not feelin well._

That's right. he didn't even added a  _smiley face_ , that is how much mad he is!

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

When Monday came around(three days since Michael last saw Luke(also three days of Michael sending Luke a whole bunch of _sexy_ photos while completly avoiding seeing him)), Michael had all his plan ready. First class of his is history, which he sleeps through, of course, than a free hour and  _now, finally, **Math.**_

Michael really waited for Math.

He made sure to come in just before Luke did, swaying his ass side to side just for Luke's eyes to see.

Michael wore his tightest jeans  _/color white/_ and underneath them are ,Luke's favorite lace, white panties because Michael can drive him absolutely  _crazy_ with want if he wants to, and god, does he want to.

Michael makes sure to wink Luke every time he looks his way, makes sure to put his pen in his mouth and give the dirtiest look he can mange.

Luke needed to sit all through out class to hide his boner and Michael feels proud.

But. He is not going to stop here. No. 

Whem the bell rings, Michael walk out of class as fast as he can (pretending he doesn't hear Luke call his name) again.

 His forth class of the day is gym.  _Perfect,_ Michael thinks.

For this class Michael wore an old pair of shorts(and Luke _hates_ it when Michael wears those shorts in public), that really makes his ass stand out, and makes sure everytime he bends over, you can see a hint of his pretty panties.

Before he comes out of the lockers room he sends Luke a pic of him he took infront of the mirror so Luke will know exactly what he is wearing.

_here we go_

When he enters the hall he doesn't miss the looks throwen his way. He kinds of likes the attention but this is not the attention he was looking for.

Mr. Hood stands only a few steps ahead of Michael with his back to him. When Michael walks past him he makes sure to brush his hand on Mr. Hoods ass, turning around and giving him an innocent smile. He frowns, but otherwise doesn't say anything.

 _okay, so i need to step up._ Michael thinks.

Mr. Hood gathers all students and after he reads the names, he orders them all do stretches. When he sees Mr. Hood is behind him he bends over till he touches his toes and, to top it all pushes his ass out.

When he gets up he looks behind him to find Mr. Hood's suprised face, he smirks and then wets his lips, winking at him.

god, does he love teasing.

After a few seconds it seems that Mr. Hood is out of the trance he was in, and tells Michael and his rest of the class start jogging. Michael  _hates_ jogging.

After one round he walks up to Mr. Hood (very panting and very sweating(god he needs to get in shape)).

"Mr. Hood?" He says, biting his lip and fluttering his eyelashes.

Michael doesn't miss how he swallows his spit.

"Yes, Michael?" He replies, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't feel very good,"

"You say that every time, Clifford, just to avoid doing any kind of sports,"

Michael looks around at his class mates and when he sees no one is paying any attention to them, he puts his arm on Mr. Hood's bicep(oh god, if Luke was here, he would go crazy). Mr. Hood looks at him, rising his eyebrow at him.

"Michael, what is going on with you today?" 

"Nothing," giggling, he bites his lip again. Taking another glance at his class, Michael lowers his voice, invading into his personal space;

"You look hot today, Mr. Hood," 

Mr. Hoods gasps, trying to find the right words while a blush creeps up his neck.

"Michael, this is inappropriate!" 

Michael smirks, and then; "Like when you fucked me?"

Mr. Hood doesn't seem to know how to answer Michael so he turns away from him and whistle, causing all students to stop doing their tracks.

"If you're not feeling well, go see the nurse," He says, then he tells the students what to do next.

Michael goes, of course, he won't give on the opportunity to  _not_ do sport. And, Mr. Hood told him to go, and he probably knows Michael is not going to see the nurse.

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

Michael's confused. His last class of the day is about to end and he havn't even got a  _text_ from Luke. Not about the pictures and not about the whole Mr. Hood's thing.

He was pretty sure him and Mr. Hood are friends. Won't Mr. Hood tell him if Michael made a move on him?

Or, he did tell and Luke just doesn't care.

 _No._  he thinks,  _Luke goes crazy even if someone is just looking at me the wrong way..._

Maybe he should've made a move on Mr. Irwin, he would /for sure/ tell Luke.

Michael know Luke hates getting jealous, hates when Michael flirt or getting flirt with, and he also hates it when Michael teases him. So it is, indeed, weird Luke had been ignoring him.

When the bell rings Michael gathers his things and walks out of class, still confused. Well, that is until a girl from his class comes up to him and says;

"Michael, you have got to stop pissing off Mr. Hemmings,"

"Huh?" Michael asks, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

" 'told me that if I see ya', I'll tell you to go to his office,"

Then she walks away, leaving Michadl standing in the hallway smiling  _big._

Now Luke is feeling what he feels everytime he gets an F. That would teach him.

Michael decides that if Luke is ignoring him, he can ignore him. So, instead of going to Luke (like he would normally do like the  _good boy_ he is) he goes home.

He knows Luke is going to be absolutely furious,and probably going to spank the living out of him, but, Michael gets two things;

One, Luke would feel like he did. Two, a good fucking orgasm. It's a win-win, right?

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

 _ **Wrong.**_  

Luke and him are together for six months, so, logically, Luke knows his mother's working hours (so he'll know exactly when to come over and fuck Michael until he cant breath).

But Michael didn't expect Luke to show up at his house with no warning whatsoever!

When he heard the door bell, he sure as hell didn't expect Luke to stand there, face red from anger.

When Michael opens up the door, Luke doesn't wait a second before pushing him inside, closing the door and slamming him against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Ignoring me? Lying to me? Not listening to me and hitting on my friends? What has gotten into you? And you better have a good excuse because I am really fucking mad at you!"

Michael swallows, he really doesn't have a good excuse other than him acting like a child who doesn't get his way. Also, with the way Luke is looking at him he can't think of anything else but repeating to himself to  _not get hard. Do not get hard._

 "I'm, uh, I-" he starts, doesn't really know what to say. When he thinks about it, myabe he  _did_ overreacted.

"You're what?" Luke yells, pushing Michael more to the wall, gripping his hips and probably leaving bruises that Michael would enjoy looking at tomorrow.

"I- I.. I am sorry, sir."

"I did not ask for your apology, Michael, why, for the love of god, you have been acting like that for the past week? I knew you are one fucking slut but I did not think you will go that far!"

Even though Michael's cock twitced at that- he is still mad about the F's and why can't Luke see it?!

"Well! You gave me an F! And now, I am going to have to go to summer class and waste all of my time doing  _Math_!"

Luke steps back, confused;

"What?"

Michael folds his hands together, refusing to answer as he knows Luke heard him.

"You ignored me just because I gave you an  _F_?"

"Five of them!" 

Luke made a growl like noise, scratching his beard. He hasn't say a word in the last few mintues and it made Michael nervous.

"Luke..?" 

He heard the slap before he felt it. He was shocked for a second, then he felt the stinging pain.

"How do you call me, Michael?"

_Oh._

" 'm sorry, sir."

"Can you do anything but being sorry all the damn time? Go to your room and pack an overnight bag."

"Huh?"

"Your mother is home at eight right? I don't need her walking in on us. So, you're going to pack a bag, text her you're sleeping over at a friend's house and I'm waiting for you at the car. You have five minutes, longer than that and believe me, you will regret it."

With that, he walked out.

After shaking away his shock, Michael ran as fast as he can to pack a bag. While stuffing things inside with one hand, he uses the other to send his mom a text.

On the way down again, he almost trip himself over at least _three times_. His hands shake, he's sweating and feels hot all over. Just thinking what Luke would do to him when they will get to his place sends waves of pleasure through his body.

While trying to locks his house he drops his keys  _twice,_ and, when he sits next to Luke in the car; Luke is laughing at him which makes his cheeks heat up even more.

He can see all the way to Luke's house how tight his hands are gripping the wheel, his legs moves up and down and his ears twitch every few seconds. Luke is absolutely _furious_.

"Um. For the record, I'm sorry,"

"You're still getting a punishment, Michael." Luke said while parking. When he turned off the car he looked aside at Michael. 

"Now, you are going to go upstairs, get naked and wait for me like a good bitch. If you dare to break  _any rule_ I will double your spanks. Is that clear?"

"Y-yeah, um. Yes, Mr. Hemmings."

"The safe word?"

Michael smiled at him, kissed his cheek and just before running away from the car and into the bedroom said: " _Math,_ "

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

When Luke walks inside his bedroom, he sees Michael waiting for him just like taught him; 

Naked, on his knees, hands behind his back, head down and his [new collar](https://img0.etsystatic.com/075/0/9772079/il_fullxfull.820149260_9js4.jpg) around his neck. 

"Michael," Luke says sternly, making Michael look up in a hurry.

"Yes, daddy?" 

"I am going to spank you with the paddle today seeing as you broke a lot of rules this past week. I am going to give you 20 with paddle and 10 with my hand as I know your sorry ass can't deal with more. I am also going to put on a cock ring on you, because tonight you are not allowed to cum- do not interrupt me- is that clear?" Luke asked, but Michael knew he meant  _is that okay?_ because Luke would never do something Michael doesn't want to do. 

And okay, Michael can't lie that it's a little sacry for him. Luke had used the ring on him before and also has spanked Michael before a lot more than 30 but they had yet to use the paddle and even though Michael was the one who wanted it he wasn't so sure now.

Luke must have seen his hesitation because his next words are;

"We don't have to use the paddle today baby, if you don't want to."

But Michael does want to use it. He does. He always love to feel Luke's hands go down on his ass over and over again, loves the pain and loves the bruises he has and absolutely  _adores_ it when every time he sits down he has a reminder of what happened with his Luke.

"No, um, I do, I want it Mr. Hemmings, sir,"

Luke goes back to his dominant self pretty fast, smirking at Michael and then turning around to take the things they are going to use tonight from the closet behind him.

"Of course you do, baby. You love it so much don't you. You just love to get punished like the little slut you are," Michael can feel his dick getting hard and he knows Luke won't pass the opportunity to laugh at him for that. "All the fucking time. Always trying to get in trouble just to have someone touching your slutty ass," 

Luke set the paddle on the bed and Michael's heart suddenly pound 10 times faster and he almost doesn't feel it when Luke secure the ring on him.

"Already so hard aren't you. I almost feel sorry that you won't be able to cum, but. You need me to show you who is really in charge here. You are nothing but a little whore who likes getting fucked Michael, and you think I can't find someone else? Better?"

"No, sir, I don't think so," Michael sobs, following Luke's movements and getting up from the floor.

Luke slaps him, and Michael curses himself for forgetting that Luke did not gave him a permission to speak.

"That's what it seems like. You know, when you ignored me and sent me those naughty pictures of yours."

By now, he is kneeling on Luke's lap. Goosebumps all over when Luke gently pet his cheeks.

"I want you to count. If you lose a number you will start all over again. Is that clear?"

Slap.

"I asked; is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," 

"Good. I am going to start ten with my hand, color?" Luke asks, Michael shakily breath and tell him  _green._

  _Slap._

"One," Michael says and think that this cock ring is going to be a bitch.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

"Two. Three. Um, four!" He can already feel his cheeks warming up, the heat spreading all through his body.

_Another slap._

"F-five," Luke laughs at his shaky voice. God, when did he became so  _weak?_

_Slap. Slap._

"Six," he can feel the tears prickling im his eyes, "Seven, Fuck,"

 _Slap._ "don't swear babe," Luke chuckles.

"Umm, ah, nine!" 

 _Slap._ fuck, that was a hard one.

"Wrong baby, guess we need to start all over, count from the start," 

Michael cried out, gripping the sheets tight in his hands.

 "Baby, are you all right?" Luke asks, his hand gently squeezing Michael's hip.

"I- 'm fine. Wanna keep going, 'lease Lu," Michael didn't know what all of a sudden had had him such a mess; he didn't know if it was for the way Luke's rough denim jeans would rubbed against his hard /locked/ dick every few seconds or was it the paddle that sat right in front of him and was about to be  _used on him_ or maybe it was the excitement that has spread all over his body.

Luke seems to understand though as he hasn't said anything about Michael not following yet another rule in the bedroom; Michael loves him so much for knowing him better than Michael himself.

Luke cleared his throat, "Count, and this time do it properly,"

_Slap._

Michael took a deep breath, "One!"

 

 

Ten slaps later and Michael couldn't stop grinding his cock against Luke, searching for the climax he knew would be prevented from him.

Luke gave him a few seconds to collect himself, and Michael watched how he grabbed the paddle, knew that if it wasn't for the cock ring he would cum for sure.

"I am going to start now," Luke said, giving him the opportunity to back up. When Michael didn't answer, Luke stroked him and then;

_Smack._

"One!" Michael moans which makes Luke chuckle and nod his head because of course Michael loved that.

_Smack._

"Two, fu-" 

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

"Three, ah,- four, five," He cried out. The paddle hurt like hell and he liked every fucking second.

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

By the tenth time, Michael could feel sweat all over his body. Dripping down his face, back, legs.

_Smack._

When the eleventh came, Michael grabbed Luke's hand hard, for he was afraid that if he didn't, he would fall over.

"Your color?" Luke asked.

" 'm fine," he breathed, writhing.

"Your color, Michael," Luke said strenly. Fuck, his cock hurts.

"Green, sir, Mr. 'emmings, please,"

"Fucking hell, mike," Luke growled, biting his lip. "Keep counting," 

 

 

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked, gently caressing his ass.

 _Twenty spank are a lot;_ Michael thinks.

"Michael," Luke says.

"Good," he swallows. His mouth feels dry. "Can I cum now?"

Luke laughs and Michael blushes all over.

"No, you are not going to cum tonight. If you have forgetten, you are here to please me. Now, I am going to fuck you. Do you something?"

Michael sobs, the thought of not cumming tonight making his legs shake.

" 'up of water," he mutters, coughing. Then, after a second thought- "please daddy," 

Luke gently lays him on the bed and Michael cries out when the cold sheets touch his hot, hurting ass.

"While I am downstairs, you are going to make yourself ready for me, two fingers and no lube, clear?" 

He doesn't wait for an answer before walking out.

Michael breath deep, his dick is hard and purple when he looks down and his hands shake when he pushes one finger inside himself. Pleasure shots through him, and he starts moving his finger inside him.

" _Fuck_ ," he moans, speeding up his movements. "Oh my god," 

He adds snother one, pushing in and out, trying to find (and knows he won't) his magic spot.

He's writhing all over the bed, wishing Luke would feel sorry for him and let him cum tonight. 

"Ahh, fuck," his voice breaks. If his fingers were just a little longer goddamnit.

The doors open and Luke stands there, a cup of water in one hand, the other down his boxer, sqeezing he massive cock.

"Lu, please," Michael cries, fingers still deep inside himself.

"Stop," Luke says and Michael sobs hard when he slowly pulls his fingers away, leaving his hole clenching around nothing.

Luke helps him sit up and hands him over the water. Michael gulps them down and when he finishes he grabs onto Luke, pulling him down and kissing him like his life depends on it.

Luke starts grinding against him, happy as in just a few minutes he is going to fuck his naughty boy.

When they pull apart Michael pants. Spit is still connecting their lips together.

Luke gets up and strips himself of his clothes, and Michael doesn't waste a second before grabbing the boner in front of him.

"Fuck baby," Luke moans. "Such an eager slut aren't you. So fucking thirsty for a cock," he pulls Michael's away making him whine. "As much as I love your hands I love cumming inside your ass more. So, get on all fours, baby," 

Michael hurries to do so, happy he is finally getting fucked.

"You should see your ass, all red with prints on it. Fuck, should take a picture of it,"

Michael moans, grinding himself against Luke.

"You would like that, would'nt you. What a whore. What will you say if I'll show it to my friends, huh? Let Calum see what you're getting for being such a slutty boy,"

"Please," Michae cries, tears running down his face. "Please sir, I need to-"  _sob._ "Need to cum," 

Luke sighs, slapping Michael and watching his ass jiggles before pushing himself inside his boy's warm walls.

"Fuck!" Michael screams, one hand gripping the sheets and the other holding for dear life onto the headboard.

"Fuck baby, so tight," Luke grunts, trusting out and pushing in. 

It does not take long for Luke to find Michael's magic spot, fucking hard in to his ass and sending shock after shock of plesure to the boy.

"Fuck, fuck, oh my- please, please Lu, I need to cum. I need it, please, please," he cries, the tears almost choking him.

Luke pushes his head down, fucking harder and harder, chasing his own climax.

"Fuck baby, your ass's the best, I'm almost there love, fucking hell," he moans, his movements quick and un forgiving.

"Please, daddy," Michael scream, his dick pulshing and his whole body shakes.

"Fuck!" Luke moans, cumming deep inside Michael. He keeps thrusting until his dick starts twitcing.

"Fuck," Luke cough, "that was awesome," he says, wiping sweat off.

"Lu," Michael keeps crying. "I want to cum," he sobs.

"That's part of yout punishment love, you shouldn't have been such a bad boy," 

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

Later, when Luke and Michael are laying together in bed after showers(Michael still rock hard and his dick still locked), cuddling, Luke realise he  _has_ to talk with Michael about his reasons.

"Love?"

"What?" Michael asks grumply.

"You know that us being together can't affect school, right? You are not dating me just because you want to get your grades up?"

"Of course not Lukey! I'm sorry. I just hate the thought of doing math all summer,"

"Hey," Luke says, pouting, "I love math,"

"That's cause you're a nerd," 

Luke smiles fondly at Michael, kissing his head.

"If you really want I'll let you have a retest and help you study, okay?"

Michael looks up at him, smiling.

"Does that mean I can cum now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it lol.  
> Still suck at ending.
> 
> Ah, tell me what you thought.


End file.
